


Some High Highschool

by Melanin_Ink



Series: Highschool and all the Bullshit that it brings [1]
Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drug Use, M/M, Sexual Content, Underage Drug Use, vanoo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melanin_Ink/pseuds/Melanin_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just an excuse to write about teens that smoke weed. There will be some based off of personal experiences and stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some High Highschool

Giving into the persistent tapping on his head, Evan stared up at Tyler from his place on the floor. Tyler, ever so gracefully sprawled over the bed, tossed a joint onto Evan's shoulder before blowing a smoke cloud into his face. The Canadian jolted his face out of the way, but not before nipping the blunt off his shoulder with his teeth. 

“I still can't believe you guys are hot boxing my room.”

Both boys look at their friend, who's currently lounging on his desk chair. His words held nothing but unimpressed disappointment and his gaze was severely precarious. When he heard snickers from his friends, the boy crossed his arms over his chest and swiveled in the chair as he spoke again.

“You guys suck, honestly.”

“Aw c’mon, Brock. You know you love us,” Evan grinned at him,” and besides, it's not like we'll leave your room like this.” 

“Oh please. You said the exact same thing last time. And what did I get out of that experience? Nothing but the fact that now my parents think I smoke weed. And also being grounded for three months.” Brock scoffed.

Evan stared at him for a moment before casually get up from his spot and stroll over to Brock. Once he got to him, he slowly sat on his lap teasingly. He wrapped his arms around Brock's neck loosely and shifted in a way that could be thought of as a grind. He slowly leaned closer to Brock's face. The gaze he had was flirtatious and Brock would be lying if he said he wasn't the slightest bit aroused. 

However, that arousal quickly left once Evan blew smoke into his face and laughed at him. As his two friends laughed some more, Brock waved the smoke away from his face.

“Like I said before, you two suck.”

“Oh lighten up, Brocky! You know I love teasing you!” Evan chuckled and lifted the blunt to his lips.

Brock rolled his eyes at his boyfriend's words. He stared up at him and despite his disgusting actions, he still found his antics beautiful. It was a sick, deadly kind of beauty. Drugs weren't something Brock liked to mess with. He didn't understand the hype about smoking weed and he didn't like its addicting nature. However, he was addicted to Evan and his youthful curiosity. 

He wouldn't let anyone else get away with smoking around him, let alone his room, except Evan. Brock knows that Evan knows he has Brock wrapped around his finger. He can tell by the way Evan looked at him in this moment. He stared at him, tongue slightly out of his dazed grin and he tilted his head up to let out a thick cloud of smoke. His face and neck is streaked with dim, pink light filtered through the window's blinds.

When his head lowered again to gaze at Brock, the look in his eyes made Brock shudder. Sensing his stiffness, Evan grinned before leaning toward him and kissing him passionately. Brock was quick to reciprocate and gripped Evan's hips tightly. Their kiss turned desperate and tongues clashed, knocking moans out of their mouths. Evan grinded his hips feverishly, causing the chair beneath them to creak frequently.

Their gasps and grunts were cut off by the loud sounds of someone clearing their throat. Evan sighed heavily before turning to Tyler with the dirtiest of looks.

“Did you guys forget I was three feet away? Holy shit!” Tyler laughed before getting up from his place on the bed. 

He quickly packed up all his stuff before taking the joint from Evan and leaving the room, closing the door behind him. Once he was gone, Evan turned back towards Brock.

“Well, there goes my buzz...and my joint.”

Brock grinned at him.

“It's okay, I'll help you get high on ecstasy.”

Evan laughed and kissed him again.

“Quit being such a cute dork.”


End file.
